


Blue Beauty

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Implied/Referenced Torture, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Slipping down to settle on his knees, the man awaited his Master's return, where he could lovingly prostrate himself before the Demon in adoration, baring his soul to the one creature God-fearing people despised.





	Blue Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Highest Of Sinners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946370)

He wasn't chained no longer, dangling from whatever ledge the Demon had decided to attach him to last night. For now, he was alone. And he hated it. He yearned for the return of the Demon, to kiss its soft skinned feet and plead for a way to earn back its good favour.

Was it day or night? The man didn't know, even as an unholy wind swept across the sluggishly bleeding lash marks on his back, a crude imitation of the divine power of his Master. Fabric of a higher standard than he was surely entitled to wrapped around his head snuggly, blocking the world from sight and denying him the reward of seeing his Master.

Slipping down to settle on his knees, the man awaited his Master's return, where he could lovingly prostrate himself before the Demon in adoration, baring his soul to the one creature God-fearing people despised.

_But not him._

Never him. Maybe at one time. When priesthood defined the man. Now, he was refined, rebuilt, lavished with reward or punishment and designed exactly to his Master's wishes.

Oh how he wanted to show his humility! Strip all woes from his very being and give himself over, wholly owned and thoroughly claimed!

But his Master never gave him that. Never deigned the man worthy of its bed, choosing instead others of its own kind. Servants to his Master too? Or higher beings with control over his beloved Master?

No!

If anyone had control, it was his Master. A Master so unique would never stoop so low as to relinquish control to another. So servants of his Master, or Demons deemed worthy.

At the sound of shoeless feet stepping their way towards him, the man shoved any thoughts from his mind and the whole world revolved around his Master. They stopped not far in front. So close.

Remembering himself, the man bowed his neck unnaturally so, the ache of submission now a welcome ally. Heat encompassed him all around, radiating from his left and his right.

"Have you enjoyed the punishment you deserve, pet?"

Murmured his Master. Nodding, the human whispered that the punishment meant he knew his place and that the slight would not be done again.

The fabric was untied and fell gracelessly from his face as a blue skinned hand cupped his chin in the palm of it and tilted the human's head up.

Crimson eyes gleamed down at him, outlined so handsomely by the light swirls and dots of his Master's face, natural highlights. It seemed that tonight, the Demon was gracing his plaything with its true form as, above its face, nestled snuggly in muted blue-grey hair, two twin horns spiralled up and then in on themselves a little. Smaller than some others, but shimmering with icy patterns climbing the spirals.

"Master, allow me the pleasure of feeling you, of massaging away the aches of your day."

His Master threw its head back and laughed, exposing a lavish throat, heartily decorated with celebratory necklaces. A successful hunt. The laugh rang out into the sky, warmth with amusement and a good mood.

"Do so, pet, and call me what I hear you keen when you think you are alone."

The implication of that caused the man to flush in shame, even as his Master again shook with mirth. But, not wanting to waste such a golden opportunity, the man slowly placed both hands on the centre of the Demon's chest, feeling the powerful, sedate drumming of its heart and sighing in happiness. Palming the thick expanse of well earned muscle, the man expressed his love for his Master in two words.

"Blue Beauty."


End file.
